Barry Bluejeans
Barry J. Bluejeans is a fighter who escorted Gundren Rockseeker to Phandalin. He is a little bit on the overweight side. He resembles actor Tom Arnold. History Barry Bluejeans originates from another planar system, where he was part of the Institute of Planar Research and Exploration and recruited as head science officer of the Starblaster. On the eve of the Starblaster's maiden voyage, the Hunger attacked and consumed his home plane, forcing him and the rest of the Starblaster's crew to wander the multiverse for a full century. Here There Be Gerblins As Barry and Gundren are traveling to Phandalin, they are captured by Klarg's band of gerblins and taken to his cave. The gerblins hand Gundren over to the Black Spider but hang on to Barry. Tres Horny Boys eventually storm the cave and attack the gerblins holding him captive. Seeing how the battle is going poorly for them, one of the gerblins grabs Barry and threatens to drop him off a cliff if the boys don't lower their weapons. The gerblin introduces himself as Yeemick and makes a deal with the boys. They will kill his boss, Klarg, for him in exchange for getting Barry back. After double-crossing Yeemick and helping Klarg kill him instead, the boys bring Barry to their cart. The boys want to get right on tracking down Gundren but Barry is pretty knackered and convinces them to bring him to Phandalin first. He explains how Gundren's magic blood map works and using Merle's blood, they reveal the location of Wave Echo Cave. Barry stays in Phandalin as the boys head out to rescue their employer. Gundren returns to Phandalin, enraged and on fire as he is possessed by the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet. Barry attempts to calm him down and the boys eventually arrive to help him in this endeavor. Things seem to be going well until Gundren is struck by an arrow, fired by the orc boy Kurtze. The boys take refuge at the bottom of a well but Barry is incinerated, along with the rest of Phandalin, as Gundren goes supernova. Petals to the Metal For more information, see the ''[[Red Robes#Petals to the Metal|''Red Robes]]'' page.'' The Crystal Kingdom For more information, see the ''[[Red Robes#The Crystal Kingdom|''Red Robes]]'' page.'' The Suffering Game During the events of the arc, an anonymous Red Robe helps the boys to escape from Wonderland by creating an exit during the Boss Rush, and assisting them during the fight against Edward and Lydia. After they escape, the Red Robe leads them to a cave near the Goblin Hideout from the first arc, where it reveals itself to be Barry Bluejeans. Items Former Items * Rough Leather Armor * Unknown Letter * A literal pair of blue jeans * A coin enchanted to repeat his lich form's instructions Current Items * White cotton shirt * Studded leather belt * A new pair of Blue jeans * Red robe * Lup's heart Featured Episodes Fan Art Barry by Trainwreckgenerator.png|Barry by Trainwreckgenerator. Barry and Lup by jeinu.png|Barry (and Lup) by Jeinu. Barry by Tuherrus.png|Barry by Tuherrus. Barry by Larndraws.png|Barry by Larndraws. Trivia * Barry was originally named Sildar Hallwinter before being changed on-the-fly during the recording of the first episode. ** In the first The The Adventure Zone Zone, Griffin revealed that the name Barry Bluejeans was a reference to a promotional video for a local public library, wherein Griffin's friend Evan Minsker played a janitor by the same name. * Barry is afraid of the dark and allergic to milk. * Before episode 62, Barry did not know how to swim. Thanks to Taako, he now does. * Upon being resurrected in episode 58, it is possibly implied that Barry's initial belief is that he has awoken from a drunken foursome with Merle, Taako, and Magnus, given his nakedness and lack of memory. * He is in a romantic relationship with Lup. * Barry spent the 12 years after Cycle 99 going back in forth between being in his corporeal form and forgetting about his family, and remembering the Stolen Century and what Lucretia did when in his lich form. References Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:Here There Be Gerblins Category:The Suffering Game Category:Lunar Interlude Category:The Stolen Century Category:Story and Song